It's All Robert's Fault
by DukeDevlinitisFangirlius
Summary: What happens when a bunch of fifteen year olds end up in places that they shouldn't? -Ouran High School also a part of this too- -T for language-
1. Robert

I sighed and looked around. The science fair was over and Rosa and I had walked away without a ribbon. The judges had thought our idea was 'preposterous', 'something out of a fantasy novel', and 'a waste of their time'. They didn't believe that our machine could transport you into animated and cartoon TV shows.

I lightly kicked a locker as I passed it. We knew it worked and we were ready to do a demonstration but they cut us short. Our science teacher had come over after they had left and offered us a trolley so we could take our invention out back to the dumpster. Instead Rosa had dragged the contraption back to the science room and asked me to meet her there in a couple minutes.

I turned the corner and spotted Adelina and Sarah in front of me. They were talking in hushed, excited voices and I quickly walked up behind them. "Hey." They looked over their shoulders and burst into smiles. "Hi Robert," Sarah cheered. "We were just on our way to see yours and Rosa's invention." My eyes widened a little behind my glasses. "Yeah, yeah," Adelina agreed, nodding.

"You're coming to see- Are you part of our demonstration?" I asked. Sarah nodded. "Yeah, Rosa asked and we're more than happy to help," she replied. We reached the science room and entered. Rosa was fiddling with our machine while some of our friends sat around the room. A steady murmur of excited chatter slithered through the room and I walked up to Rosa. "Are all these people here to see our project?" I whispered. Rosa beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah," she replied. I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked around. Miranda and Maria were here, Elliott, Kaelan, Delta, and Hunter as well. Sarah and Adelina had come in front of me so of course they were there too. A movement by the door distracted me and I looked over to see the door opening. Ivan walked in, his guitar case in hand. I smiled. "Hey Ivan!" I called. He walked over and set his guitar against a desk. He rested his arm on my shoulder as he stared at Rosa and my contraption. "Nice," he commented with a laugh.

"Thank you," Rosa replied, looking up from where she was kneeling on the floor. Ivan nodded as Rosa stood up. She clapped her hands together and grinned at me. "Alright Robert, let's do this."

A couple minutes later we were all crowded together in a group in front of our machine. Rosa held the remote and was currently going about the process of turning our invention on. "So let me get this straight," Hunter said suddenly. "We can go into TV shows with this thing?" Rosa nodded, still busy with the remote. "That's the idea," she replied. "But I still need a couple minutes to turn it on…"

"Ok, so I'll be back. I need to get a drink," Hunter said. He ran to the door and paused. "Don't leave without me!" Then he ran out. Rosa sighed. "Well then, I think I almost-" She was cut off by a series of pings and flashing lights. We all looked up and I stared in wonder and amazement at the flashing contraption. "It works!" I exclaimed. "It works!" Rosa hugged me and then we shared a high five. Ivan hugged me from behind. "Great job!" he congratulations. I let out a laugh when suddenly the world went silent…

And we were all thrown forward. We seemed to be tossed down a black tube and I felt like I had just been pushed out of a plane. I could vaguely see others around me but everything was going too fast for me to get a solid look. Everything was black and I could hear voices surrounding us. I probably would have been freaked out except that the voices were light and happy and in… a… different… language?

A flash of red.

What language are they speaking?  
A streak of green.

It sounded like…

A solid wall of white coming straight at me.

Japanese?

Thud! My back hit something solid and a tingle of pain raced around my body. I groaned, putting a hand to my head as I pushed myself into a sitting position. I looked around to see that everything was slightly blurry. I ran a hand over the ground until I found my glasses. Sliding them over my eyes my jaw dropped. Around me, no, around _us, _was a circle of Japanese people. They walked around us like we had fallen from the sky which, I guess, we had.

"What the hell?" "Where did they come from?" "What are they doing here?" "Crazy kids." "Mommy, who are those people?" I shook my head as I slowly got to my feet. How could I understand them? Weren't they speaking Japanese? I took a step towards a guy about my age. "Excuse me, where is this?" I asked. He looked me over. "You're outside of Tokyo City Hall, white boy," he replied before turning his back on me.

I blinked in surprise and turned around to see the rest of the group getting to their feet. Rosa stared at me, her eyes wide. "Robert!" she whispered. "We're in Japan!" I nodded and she whipped her head around. "But-But what anime are me in?" she asked.

"Anime?" I asked. Rosa nodded, still looking around. "Yeah, I set it the anime setting-"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Rosa and I spun around to see Ivan clutching a black notebook in his hands. His eyes were as wide as they could go, his mouth hanging open, and his face pale. "OH MY MOTHER FUCKING JESUS GOD!" He looked over at me before pointing across the street. I looked to where he was pointing and then back to him. "Ivan-"

"WHAT THE HELL ISTHAT-THAT THING!" I took a step towards him. "Ivan, what are you talking about?"

"THAT FUCKING MONSTER OVER THERE!"

"What monster? Ivan, there's nothing-"

"YES! YES THERE IS!" I nodded slowly. "Alright Ivan. Mhmm. Sure there is." Ivan's eyes went wider, if that was possible, as he looked back across the street. "IT'S RIGHT MOTHER FUCKING THERE! AND – OH MY GOD IT'S STARING STRAIGHT AT ME! IT-IT JUST SMILED AT ME!" Ok, now I was getting worried. I heard someone step up beside me and I looked over. It was Miranda and Maria. "Where are we and what's wrong with Ivan?" Miranda asked. I shrugged. "I have no idea," I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ivan move, dart across to the other side of the street.

"Ivan!" I screamed. I took a step, moving to run after him, but Maria was faster, breaking into a sprint mere seconds after he moved. Miranda put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get him. You stay here and figure out where we are," she said before running after Maria. I watching the three of them run off until they disappeared down another street.

I sighed and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. When I reopened my eyes Rosa was talking to Sarah and Adelina, and Kaelan and Delta were both looking at the spot where Ivan had been pointing. As I watched, Adelina shrieked and waved her arms around before breaking off from the group and sprinting away. I heard Sarah groan and then she too ran off. I moved to stand next to Rosa. "Rosa, we just lost over half our group in a city, in a TV show, that we don't know," I pointed out worriedly. Rosa smiled. "I know where we are," she replied. I blinked. "You do?" She nodded. "We're in Tokyo, Japan in the world of Death Note."


	2. Miranda

"…Where the hell are we?"

I jumped to my feet and whipped my head around to instinctively check my surroundings. I spotted Maria a few meters away, groaning and holding her head. As she stood up, I noticed something different about her…something odd. I tried to look closer, but when she saw me staring, she gave me one of her famous death looks.

"What?" she glared.

"Uhm…well…" I didn't know where to begin, so I ignored her completely.

Maria tried to get my attention. "Hey…hey, Miranda! Are you listening to me? Miranda!"

This was the first time that I tried to take in the surroundings, and I realized that Maria's looks weren't the only odd aspect about this place. We weren't on the busy street in the middle of daytime anymore. There were trees, lots and lots of trees. It was dark out, which meant that it was probably nighttime, and Ivan was nowhere to be found. In fact, I couldn't see anybody other than Maria at all.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I was sure that we weren't in a city at all; not even a park. We were in a small clearing, and encompassing the clearing were dozens of bushes and trees.

We were in a _forest_.

"MIRANDA!"

I decided to answer her now. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't understand…" I started.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Understand?"

"Well, we were just running after Ivan on a busy street, and now we're here!" I deducted.

"Couldn't we be in a park?" she asked.

"I don't think that there would be a random park in the middle of a downtown street," I said.

"Sure there can be!"

I looked her straight in the eyes. "Trust me, Maria. I live downtown, you live in the middle of nowhere. You take a train AND the subway every morning to get to school. I would know whether I've seen a park in the middle of a business district, and I can say with reassurance that I haven't yet seen one," I pointed out. "Plus, it's dark out. We couldn't have been knocked out by anything now, could we have been?"

All of the words in Maria's mouth were instantly transferred to her middle finger. I stuck my tongue out at her and finally noticed what was different about Maria that was irritating me.

"You…you look weird."

"Okay, that's it. If I had my chainsaw with me right now, you'd be dead," Maria threatened.

"No no no, it's not that. It's just…" I walked right up to her and patted her head. She knocked my hand away. "…Your hair is poofy."

"So is yours in the morning, remember?"

"That's not what I mean! Your pigtails, they're huge! And they stick out to the side all jaggedly like!" I assessed.

"Well then, if you want to play that game, huh? You're eyes are huge and—" she cut herself off, mid-sentence. "Shit, this can't be happening!"

I was just about to ask her what was wrong, but then a thought came to my mind and I knew.

Robert's machine had worked.

"I-it worked…" I said in disbelief. "It really—"

My words were silenced as Maria placed a hand over my mouth. I licked her hand to get her to quit it, and in turn, she slapped me upside the head. All I could utter were a few mumbles as I tried to wiggle out of her rock-hard grip.

"Shut up," Maria whispered. "Listen."

I closed my eyes and did as I was told. Behind me, I heard something, so I concentrated on the little sound. A rustling in the bushes made the sound that we both heard. That sound froze us dead in our tracks.

The rustling grew louder, and then turned into a few creaking and snapping of branches and twigs. It grew even louder as the seconds ticked by.

I was shaking, and so was Maria.

"I-it must be a zombie. O-or an alien!" she stammered.

My face turned pale. I accepted the sense that Maria made, and started to wonder what made the noise that we were hearing. The possibility that it was a monster of some sort was very high, if the machine had worked.

And if the monster was huge; it was likely that it ate people.

Which meant that we were in danger.

_We can't die in an anime if we're not really from here, can we?_ I shuddered at the thought.

Prepared to face the horrors, Maria and I listened closer, and suddenly noticed that there were no more noises in the bush. There was dead silence all around us.

Not good.

"I found a bloody good clearing for you chaps over here!"

We both jumped and whirled our heads around to where the strange new voice was coming from.

Out of the bushes where we heard the noise, came a lone figure. The figure was a boy who was maybe about an inch or so taller than I was, with crazy white hair. He wore a light colored sweater and a pair of jeans…

…And I was astounded when I realized who it was.

"Uhm…Maria? We have a slight problem. I know him," I stated.

The boy, hearing these words, cocked his head to one side.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Maria gave me a sharp nudge in the ribs with her elbow. "What the hell, Miranda? Have you lost your goddamn mind?"

I turned to face her. "Can't you tell who it is, Maria? It's Bakura from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_."


	3. Sarah

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. "What the…" I blinked to get the world into focus. "Sarah?" I looked towards the voice that was calling my name. "Adelina?" I called back. The world finally settled and I spotter her, lying on her back a couple feet away. My eyes widened. "A-Adelina?" I stammered. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at me. Her eyes widened.

"What are you wearing?" we both exclaimed. I slowly got to my feet and she did the same. "Me?" I asked. "You're wearing a yellow, puffy, girly dress that looks like it's from some Shojo Beep manga!" Adelina looked down at herself and brushed some dust from her dress. She looked up at me.

"Look at yourself though!" she exclaimed. "You're wearing a-a suit thing! You look like-like…" Her voice trailed off. "You look like Haruhi."

"From Ouran High School?" she nodded and I ran a hand through my hair. "Now that I think about it… your dress looks like Ouran's girls' uniform…" Adelina was silent for a couple seconds and then she spoke, her voice slow and measured. "Sarah… do you think… that maybe… Rosa's and Robert's machine… actually worked?" I stared at her, unmoving, unblinking. Adelina's eyes lit up. "Sarah! What if it did!" I didn't know what to say. She broke into a huge grin. "Sarah! What if we're in Ouran?"

I shook my head, unable to believe that Rosa's and Robert's invention had actually transported us into a TV show.

Suddenly a shaft of light burst into the darkish room and I raised a hand to shield my eyes. I looked over. Six people stood silhouetted in a doorway and I heard Adelina gasp, or maybe that was me, or maybe that was both of us…

"Why are there two people in our room?" two male voices asked in unison.

"And a boy and a girl for that matter," one of the voices added. I guessed that they thought that I was the guy. "Maybe we should look away so that they can leave without being embarrassed," the other pointed out. Adelina and I looked at each other and then back to the six figures. "Just go in and turn on the lights," another voice said, this one cold compared to the two cheerful voices. Footsteps echoed around the room and then I heard several flicks. I squeezed my eyes shut before slowly opening them. A tall, dark haired guy wearing glasses was standing in front of the light switches. He looked over and walked up to me. He stared down at me.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I haven't seen you before and I didn't know that Ouran was getting-" He looked over at Adelina. "-new students." I swallowed. "I-I'm Sarah. That-That's Adelina. We-We aren't students here," I stammered. He looked back at me. "Oh, you aren't? Well then how do you have our uniforms?" he asked. I shrugged timidly. "Kyoya-semapi, are you scaring our new friends?" The high pitched, little boy's voice bounced around in my head. A short blonde haired kid appeared at Kyoya's elbow clutching a pink bunny to his chest.

I glanced over at Adelina, who's eyes were practically popping out of her head. I looked at the ground in front of Kyoya's feet. "He's not scaring us," I replied, looking up. The little boy smiled at me and then glanced over his shoulder. "Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Haruki!" he called, waving them over. Adelina made her way to stand next to me and she whispered in my ear. "Sarah, can you believe it? Oh my god we're in frickin' Ouran High School!" I laughed and everyone stared at me. I covered my mouth with my hand. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"No apologies!" Tamaki cheered, pushing his way to the front of the group. He beamed down at Adelina and I. "Whatever the reason for them being here we shall befriend these two fair maidens and escort them around our glorious school! I bet you have never been anywhere as grand as our Ouran, you look as common as our Haruhi." I saw Haruhi glance my way and she rolled her eyes, exaggerating the motions of groaning though she made no actual sound. I stifled a laugh. "But first we shall introduce ourselves!" I looked back at Tamaki, realizing that I had tuned out of that conversation. He beamed and stepped back to join his group. I looked over at Adelina, who looked ready to faint, and then back to the Host club, remaining quiet so as to allow them to continue with their spectacle of showing themselves off.


	4. Ivan

He sprinted down the street, holding his new black notebook and golden soap dispenser to his chest. He hadn't stopped running since he noticed that the black creepy smiling winged skeleton thing was still behind him.

He spotted a door to his right and threw it open before slamming it behind him. He groaned as he leaned against the door and slid down it to sit on the floor. "What the fuck was that thing?" he muttered, shaking his head. "Fucking creepy stalker bastard…" With another sigh he looked up to see where he had ended up. In front of his sprawled a huge warehouse. There wasn't much in it, but just enough to run an evil organization or a mafia from. A small living room and a kitchen, a couple cupboards, and a flight of stairs leading to a hallway upstairs. Ivan got up and walked over to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge to find over a hundred bars of chocolate. Eyes wide he opened the freezer and found the same.

"Shit…"

He reached a hand out to take one of the half-frozen treats. Before he could even get his hand in the freezer a circle of cold metal touched his temple.

"Touch and die," a voice growled.

Ivan spun around to face the person and froze. He looked at the blonde… boy? Girl? The person's glare shot the bullets that were surely loaded in the gun that they carried. "Back away from the fridge," the person instructed. Ivan nodded and stepped back. It was then that he saw the redheaded MALE that stood a couple feet from the blonde, playing a Game Boy with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked. Ivan looked at him. "My name's Ivan Ostos but my friends call me Toasty."

"Toasty? That's a lame name," the redhead commented. The blonde looked at the red. "His name's lame? What about yours? Matt is the least Japanese name I've ever heard," the blonde remarked. Matt looked up from his game and Ivan laughed when he noticed the goggles perched on his forehead. He laughed and the blonde spun around to face him. Suddenly the gun was centimetres from his head. "No _not _laugh at him!" the blonde exclaimed.

Matt sighed. "Mello calm down."

Mello? That didn't help with the gender identification confusion Ivan was going through. Mello grumbled and looked at the stuff in Ivan's arms. "What's that?" he asked.

Ivan smiled. "This?" He held up the soap dispenser. "I tripped over it while I was running from his fucked up mother father flying black skeleton that I saw because of-" He held up the notebook. "-this." Mello's eyes widened, as did Matt's, which grew to be the size of his goggles. Mello looked over his shoulder at Matt and Matt shook his head. "Doubt it, this guy is a clear North American," Matt said. Silence, and then Matt shrugged. He looked at Ivan. "Say eh," he told him.

"Why do you want me to say 'eh' eh?" Ivan asked.

Matt nodded and looked at Mello. "Definitely Canadian." Mello sighed and looked back to Ivan. "Alright, so you don't know what that is?" Mello asked. Ivan shrugged and then he screamed. "Oh my fucking god! Matt it's right behind you!" Matt turned around and then faced Ivan. "What's behind me?" he asked.

"The fucked up flying skeleton thing!" Ivan replied. Matt and Mello both blinked. "Are you on drugs or something?" they both asked at the same time. The skeleton thing smiled and waved and Ivan screamed again. "Bloody mother fucking hell! Can't you see it!" Matt and Mello shook their heads and Ivan threw the notebook to Mello. "Look!" Ivan screamed.

Mello caught the book and looked over at Matt. "M-Matt," Mello stammered. "Move."


	5. Kaelan and Delta

Delta looked around. "Kaelan, where are we?" he asked. Kaelan shrugged. "How should I know?" he replied. Delta walked over to one of the jagged rainbow lines that ran around the place they were. He went to poke it but it curved away from his finger with a zap. Delta laughed. "Delta what are you-" Delta tried to poke another line but with the same results. He laughed and clapped his hands. "Awesome!" he exclaimed.

He ran at over and the line seemed to curve until a breaking point. When both sides of he curve were nearly touching each other they suddenly snapped back. The line passed through Delta with a sound like lightening striking a tree. Delta flew back, his light brown hair sticking up everywhere. The ends were singed a little and his hair slightly resembled Einstein's. Delta sat up, staring at the now innocent line.

Kaelan ran over to him. "Whoa, you ok?" he asked, helping Delta to his feet. Delta didn't reply for a moment but then he broke into a huge smile. "That was awesome!" he exclaimed, jumping in the air. Kaelan laughed. "Ok then…"


	6. Robert Again

I sighed and looked at Rosa. "We don't know where we're going, so why are we walking?" I asked. Rosa looked at me. "We need to find everyone Robert. They've all disappeared and it's all because-" I sighed and raised my hands and she looked away, biting her lip. "I know Rosa; I know it's all my fault, I don't need to be reminded." I sighed quietly. "But I also know something else: they're ok. Our friends are ok." Rosa looked at me. "I know but still…"

I glanced around the busy Tokyo street and then back at my science partner. "What, or who, is KIRA?" I asked. Rosa looked at me, her eyes wide. "KIRA?"

"Yeah."

Rosa swallowed and her eyes darted around. "Alright well…" She took a breath and regained her composure. "Until we get out of here don't do anything illegal." I raised an eyebrow. "Ok…"

"Just trust me on this," Rosa said. "Don't steal anything, don't sell drugs, and most of all don't kill anyone." My eyebrows scrunched together and I nodded slowly. Rosa started to walk, looking around us as she did. "Um, Rosa, what are you looking for?" I asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how we can get out of here," she replied. I ran a hand through my hair. "Get out of here as go home or-" Rosa shook her head. "Get out of Death Note."

"Which is where we are now?" She nodded. "Um… well how did the others get out?" I asked. Rosa looked at me. "If I knew that we wouldn't still be here now would we?" she snapped.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking at my shoes. Rosa sighed. "It's alright just… we need to get out of here and find everyone else."


End file.
